Falling Out
by oh.kd
Summary: He told her for the first time. He barged into the dressing room and blurted it out, Almost as if he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.


**i wrote this a very long time ago, i don't like it too much. but oh well, i havent posted a one shot in a while so here it is anyways. please review.**

-

My name's Tawni Hart and Sonny Monroe is my best friend.

She joined the cast of So Random almost 4 years ago,

And just like that,

Things changed.

And so did everyone else.

-

She was the exploding ball of sunshine, who always kept us on our feet with the biggest silly smiles plastered on our faces.

I can tell you that I changed.

I'm still pretty, and social and funny. I'm the triple threat, always will be.

Sonny Monroe taught me how to - care.

And I found, that I could care for her, because I had found my best friend.

And with that, I took a great care in her life.

She didn't know it of course, but I saw the way she looked at the famous bad boy heart throb.

Ever since the day they met they've been in love.

It was October 2nd that he told her for the first time. He barged into the dressing room and blurted it out,

Almost as if he couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

Of course she smiled, and blushed and wrinkled up her nose and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before she quietly whispered it back.

I have known Chad Dylan Cooper for most of my life.

I had never seen him so happy.

-

They weren't one of those couples who made out in the hallways or called eachother 24/7, that just made you sick.

They were one of those couples who made out in the hallways and called eachother 24/7 but for some strange unknown reason,

You couldn't help but smile.

They were perfect for eachother and everyone knew that.

But of course living in Hollywood had always been a strain on teen relationships.

No one else could see Sonny's blood shot eyes as she read the front page of Teen Weekly 'Chad Dylan Cooper & Sonny Monroe - Ruining the rep?'

No one saw how her smile didn't reach her eyes when the paparazzi's asked questions specifically for Chad

_Will this damage your career?_

Because he was always the teenheartthrob bad boy, who could have any single girl he wanted.

But for some reason he chose the dorky brunette from So Random.

And everyone knew how much Chad loved his press.

-

Sometimes people underestimate me.

Maybe if they looked passed the blonde hair and beauty they'd realize that maybe I can actually think.

And I Tawni Hart had always thought that you can never stop loving someone.

Maybe there were divorces around the world, and people say 'We just fell out of love...'

No, it doesn't happen. Its not supposed to work like that.

And that just happened to be the cheesy over used unbelievable line Chad Dylan Cooper told Santiago Haroldo in a Tween Weekly interview.

_So can you tell me what happened between you and Sonny Monroe?_

And that was it.

Everything they had worked so hard for, ended in nothing but an apology letter left on her vanity table before he boarded a flight to Cancun where he was filming a movie.

I read that damn letter.

And I watched my best friend cry for days-

Because Chad Dylan Cooper had moved on.

But I was the only person who could see, that Sonny Monroe hadn't.

It was almost a year before he came back,

He looked more tanned, even more muscular and he looked older.

He left behind the boy I had always known and came back a new man.

Sonny had eventually forgotten about it, She didn't like talking about it but I suppose she had moved on best she could.

Everyone was older now, more mature.

So Sonny finally spoke to him in the first time in a year, and she handled it like the mature young women she pretended to be.

"Hello Chad."

"Hello Sonny."

Because he had always brought out that spontanious reckless child she was.

They walked away from eachother, ignored eachother whenever possible.

Well atleast she ignored him.

He just seemed too busy to even pretend to ignore her.

He was the superstar,

And he had girls on his arm every week.

--

I was the only one who saw the way she tried to smile at him when they talked.

I saw the way he tried his best to have a civilized relationship with the girl.

They had given up their games they used to play with eachother and stopped those pointless but adorable arguements they had.

He tried to be her friend, and as the best friend anyone would be lucky to have, she smiled and shook the plastic blondes hand when Chad introduced them,

Her name was Brittney and as Tween Weekly saw it, the love of his life.

She was nothing special, nothing new.

She was just another plastic, spray-on-tan barbie doll in Hollywood that wanted the 10 minutes of fame.

Sonny smiled when she talked to Chad and Brittney came up behind him and kissed him.

Sonny laughed when Brittney told a joke about their first date, and how Chad ordered Coke instead of diet Coke,

And Sonny cried when she was alone.

-

It had been 4 months since Chad and Brittney started dating,

I remember Brittney making a harsh comment about how a foolish comedian could never be with Chad.

That was when Sonny came into the dressing room, tears spilling down her face.

I tried not to cry myself.

'I'm leaving.'

And no, then and there I looked at my broken best friend, and I didn't tell her to stay.

I didn't tell her that she shouldn't go, or that things would eventually get better.

Because Tawni Hart doesn't lie.

-

It was a week later that the dressing room door burst open,

Kicked in by the one and only bad boy heart throb(_breaker_) himself.

He had some kind of hot determination in his eyes,

And he looked as if he were searching for something.

He noticed me then, sitting in the corner of the room, staring at him through the mirror I admired myself in.

It was like a weird sense of deja vu, almost like he had barged through that door sometime before to say something to someone.

'You're too late.'

Because Sonny Monroe had always been there.

She had always been there for me, when I needed help deciding on what shirt to wear with my new jeans,

She had always been there for Chad, when she smiled and gave him advice on how to be a better boyfriend to Brittney,

She was always there,

But sometimes, you take things for granted.

I watched as something flashed behind the boys eyes and he turned his back and walked out of the room,

Because for the first time,

Sonny Monroe wasn't there

And she wasn't coming back.

-


End file.
